Eight Honored Horrors
by Experiment Twilight
Summary: Wrath, Envy, Greed, Sloth, Lust, Gluttony, Pride, Narcissism... Eight Honored Horrors turned to Seven Deadly Sins. What was forgotten, slain, and cast aside by like broken stone? I really don't know, but I'm writing this anyway. Let's get busy with the most dangerous sin of all... Yourself.
1. Prologue

Legends often tell mistrusted or lies. Some erase entire people from their stories, leaving them lost and wandering. Such is the legend of the Seven Deadly Sins... The leader Meliodas... Dragon's Sin of Wrath... Diane... Serpent's Sin of Envy... Ban... Fox's Sin of Greed... King... Grizzly's Sin of Sloth... Gowther... Goat's Sin of Lust... Merlin... Boar's Sin of Gluttony... Escanor... Lion's Sin of Pride... All remembered and despised... All but one forgotten and forsaken, a scarred skinned warrior of regrets... Takamoto... Gorgon's Sin of Narcissism...

* * *

 _Ten Years From Present Day..._

"Okay everyone! Time for my final fight with Taka before we saw goodbye forever!" Meliodas stated, drawing his broken green dragon blade with the purple gemstone eye. His emerald eyes flashed at the brown eyed copycat who summoned a blade just like it. "Never forget your skills, eh old pal?" The two of the Sins nodded at one another and engaged in a heated bout of battle. Philosophical metal clashed as two titans tore the earth open around them. "You're moving a little slow aren't ya Taka? Where's all that power of yours?"

"I have yet the need for it, Captain, when you do not try neither shall I. I cannot sully myself as so." Takamoto replied with a wry smile, his black hair short cut and stylish.

"Wasn't that your sin! Your blind acceptance of your perfection that nearly caused you your death?!" Meliodas called with a firm swing if his blade that Takamoto caught with a metal hand.

"Watch your words Dragon, lest I turn you to stone." Takamoto responded, stealing the blade and lungi g at Meliodas with quick swipes. The Sin of Wrath darkened and uppercut the other sin into a tree, which sent away the tree and sin, dropping the blades. The copy shattered like icy stone, and Meliodas took back his blade. The Gorgon sin returned in moments, admitting defeat with a cool smile. "That was fun." Takamoto drew his sacred treasure from his vest, and turned to Diane. "Catch!" The giant caught the book of abilities. "Now toss it as hard as you can my friend! I want to have to hunt that book down like it is my soul!"

"Taka, you sure? This is appears of your work being thrown away..." The Narcissism Sin floated upward to his close friend's face.

"Yeah. Do it. I want to try and forget myself for awhile. I want you all to be the Seven Deadly Sins, not the Eight Honored Horrors. The first sounds better anyway." He smiled. "In fact, all of you, forget about me. Even Gowther, no matter how hard it may be. The sin of I never existed okay?"

The seven sins shook their heads. "Conciously we'll forget, but subconsciously we'll never abandon, comrade." Meliodas stated, nodding to Diane. The giant reeled back, and launched the tome over the dark ending horizon. As it happened Takamoto vanished into the forest.

"Will we see him again?" Diane asked.

"Yes. Taka was never one to go without knowledge." Meliodas stated, turning his back. "Now, who was I fighting?"


	2. Chapter 1

_Present..._

'Who am I... Where was I... How long has it been... No food, no water, no nothing... I have no idea...' Takamoto thought as he walked through a foggy forest. 'Kingdom... Kingdom... Kin... King?' He bumped into something, something extremely soft and velvety. 'A cave, a soft warm cave... Rest.' Takamoto climbed into the dank cave and quickly fell asleep.

The purple eyed girl opened her eyes and ran her fingers through her brown pigtails. A tight orange jumpsuit adorning a womanly figure, the giantess looked around. She felt something in her shoe as quickly what she thought was a large bug. Just as she was about to throw it, she found that the 'bug' had a blurry mark of a human head with snakes. "No way... It can't be..." The giantess ran towards a nearby river and washed the boy as gently as she could. That same shade of black hair, those absorbing brown eyes... That tanned skin, all conjoined with that symbol... "Takamoto?" She asked the barely living man, who turned his head to her. "Is that you?"

"My name... That's it?" He asked her, and she smiled and nodded. "Takamoto..." His brown eyes widened as he remembered his naming as a Sin. "You are right... I am the Gorgon's Sin of Narcissism... Takamoto. Who are you?"

The giantess smiled, hugging the man close. "It's me, Diane! Serpent Sin if Envy!"

Takamoto's eyes widened. "DIANE!" He cried as he tried to hug his close friend. "I remember you now! How long?!"

"A over a decade now... You found me again..." Diane said quietly, holding the dark man close then placing him down. "So... You've been wandering all this time?" Diane asked, swaying back and forth.

"Yes... When I said I'd forget myself I did mean it." Takamoto answered with a smile, showing his still white teeth.

"How are you teeth still so shiny?" Diane asked.

Takamoto tapped his teeth. "No food I suppose. No water or saliva either... I guess since nothing came into my mouth nothing had to..." Takamoto's ears flicked and sent a firm punch to a wild boar's head, killing it. The rest of the pack ran away, but Takamoto pursued them. He sprouted claws as he needed them, and sliced all ten hogs to their deaths. He dragged his game to a happy Diane who was already cooking the first one he killed. The two sat on opposite sides of the fire, and Takamoto stared at his companions hair. "Can I have a strand of hair?" Takamoto asked.

Diane stared at the non-human for a moment before ripping out a strand. The man devoured the strand of hair, and began to change in size. He was originally five-foot eight, but he grew to an astonishing thirty two feet. Diane smiled, leaning over the fire to a happy Taka, caressing his new body gently. "I suppose you forgot how to do that. It cute though, seeing you so happy!" The now giant smiled and handed his companion the first hog. "So..." Diane began, beginning with biting off the pigs snout. "You remember how to fight?" Taka shook his head, and Diane stood up, holding the hog in her mouth. The other one stood and Diane showed him a basic boxing pose that he had developed years ago. Diane knew about his terrible memory, so she took the liberty of remembering all his physical stylings for him, knowing that King remembered the other magical half. The man could remember if he was shown or reminded again.

Takamoto relearned his one, two, three, four, infinity combo, which was a combo that used wind currents to force away foes. Suddenly Taka held Diane by the hips, freezing her in place. "Hold still... I want to teach you something I promised never to do..." He whispered gently into her ear, and she nodded. She knew what is was, something that a giant should never learn to do.

"Morphing Magic!" She cheered, and just as the two were about to begin Takamoto's newly remembered skill lesson, a group of shape shifters in dark hoods ran to them. Diane glared at them, and all of them flinched. "What?!"

"Intruders Lady Diane!" They chattered, and Diane nodded with an angry look. When she was about to storm off Takamoto grabbed her by the shoulders and massaged them. "Guide them here okay... Taka here is going to help me calm..." The giant moaned softly, settling onto the ground with her calming partner. Suddenly a pig came running into the clearing, and Takamoto went to smash it when his fist was blocked.

"HEY! Taka!" A voice called angrily from below. Takamoto shrunk after recognizing the massive magical force. He was back to his normal self when Meliodas rushed towards him. "TAKA!" The short blonde tackled his unsuspecting ally into a tree, patting him down. "Brother! Where are your clothes?!"

"You are?" Taka asked in confusion, not really feeling pain as much as confusion as he tried to remember the blond boy.

"Meliodas! Your captain!" Memories came flooding through gates about a blonde power master.

"CAPTAIN!" The small man was crushed in a hug by his friend, and Meliodas grinned. "Why did you save the hog?" Taka asked his old captain, so confused.

"Oh, Hawk? Just cause he works for me." Meliodas explained to his old subordinate, and an angry Hawk tackled Takamoto's leg.

"Yeah! I'm Captain of Scraps Disposal!" Takamoto was about to kick the hog when a bolt of lightning rained down on the three Horrors. Bolts and chains locked down the three of them, and a pink haired knight walked through the trees. A long blade sparking matched the memory of the former headmaster of the Holy Knights. Takamoto stared at the serious young knight's face.

"Your name." Takamoto asked calmly, focusing.

"Yours first. I do not know who you are." The knight stated, his steely gaze breaking from Meliodas to look at the unearthly man.

Takamoto paused then broke his bonds in a moment, rubbing his wrists and sides. I am Takamoto, Gorgon's Sin of Narcissism." The knight faltered. He didn't know the name, he simply knew the one word. Sin.

"I am Gilthunder, son of the deceased grandmaster of the Holy Knights. You are no sin. The Seven Deadly Sins murdered my father, you were not one of the seven." Takamoto began to walk towards the unsure knight.

"Little Gil, are you sure you don't remember him?" Meliodas asked, still chained.

"Quiet Meliodas, traitor of the kingdom. He lies." Gilthunder said and swung his mighty blade.

"Well, you are right." Meliodas said with a wide and cocky grin. The lightning blade was caught between two fingers with ease. "Taka's not one of the Seven Deadly Sins." Gilthunder was kicked into a tree with his blade stolen, the shocked knight struggling to stand. "That is Takamoto, eighth member of the Eight Honored Horrors. Man of no form!" Meliodas said happily as the shape-shifting sin, or now revived Horror, flipping around the blade.

"I know you now. You were the child who ran to the Captain after being too weak to train with me. Gilthunder..." Takamoto growled with blade at hand, a copy forming in his other hand. He swung once and a lightning slice that sent away half of the forest that Gilthunder had to duck. "Take up your sword." Takamoto threw his blade back to the shocked Holy Knight, who was remembering the Horror. "You haven't changed much young knight." Takamoto snapped, dodging Gilthunder's swing. Gilthunder heaved his blade, angry blue eyes flashing with electricity when he swung behind him. Takamoto jumped the strike and kicked the blade into the ground. Takamoto walked on the blade as the scared knight began to struggle to free his weapon.

His memories raged like a river as he beating commenced. Memories of a sleeveless shirt wearing man in khakis and clean cut black hair, wielding a pratice blade. "Up!" The man commanded, hitting the boy upward with the tip of his blade. The young knight struggled to stand, the Horror above him scowling. "You wished for me to train you but after one blow you struggle to stand!" Takamoto barked, and Gilthunder stood strong. The two went at it again, the young failing to land a single blow on the elder.

The same was now, Gilthunder swinging blindly at the phantom, blood leaking from holes all over his body. A new cut appeared every three seconds, the armor of the knight being cleaved through like butter. In a flash Gilthunder was screaming in agony as he was bein penetrated through the chest. "History repeats itself, young Thunder." Takamoto said gravely, jumping back and returning to his giant form. "Diane!" Takamoto called, and the fellow giant broke out of her chains with ease. "Wind up punch!" He called, holding the wounded Gilthunder in his hands. Diane spun up her strongest punch and gave the signal, and Takamoto launched the knight. Gilthunder was shattered by the attack, and sent flying over the horizon.

Takamoto shrunk again, and Meliodas broke free. "Now then, Captain, explain yourself." Meliodas grinned and began his explanation.


	3. Chapter 2

Takamoto bowed to Princess Elizabeth. "Greetings Milady of the kingdom of Liones. I am Takamoto, Gorgon's Horror of Narcissism."

The silver-haired Horror hunter blushed and returned the gesture. "Sir Takamoto... How are you one of the Seven Deadly Sins if you are not mentioned in the stories? Your sin is too like to Escanor, Lion's Sin of Pride."

Meliodas stepped forward, stretching as he observed the cuts in his friend's body. "I'll explain that myself, Taka's memory isn't so hot so I'll be teaching two people at once. Takamoto is not one of the Seven Deadly Sins, classic Britannia mythology. We are truly known as the Eight Honored Horrors, based on traditional barbaric folklore. In their folklore and traditional words, Pride and Narcissism are two very different things. Pride is when someone takes great stock in their own abilities and achievements. Right Elizabeth?"

The princess nodded. "Yes, but the definition of narcissism is the same, being ones greed and lust for themselves and believing they are perfect. They will do anything to prove this, even change themselves. Right?"

Meliodas grinned and nodded. "Yup, yup! That's the difference there. Prideful people will not change no matter what. Narcissistic people are prone to change and develop. That's Takamoto for you. The man isn't human, but he's not like those shape shifters that guarded Diane. His ability is Perfect Copy, which is the key factor to him being the most dangerous of the Horrors!" Meliodas proclaimed, and Diane got on her knees to agree.

"What does it d..." A copy of Meliodas's sword in full, blade the same and polished appeared in Takamoto's hand, emanating the same energy the original. "Oh my! That's what it does?!"

"Yes. Taka can make an exact replica of any magically imbued weapon and fuse the more he sees, including sacred treasures. He can also create better versions of other magical abilities." Meliodas explained before checking his friend's cuts which were not going away. "Guess you forgot how to regenerate, and some of those wounds look deep pal! Let's get you to a doctor." Takamoto nodded and grabbed Diane, who refused to move after realizing something.

"Captain, who is this lady?" She asked, fuming.

"The earring and lack of knowledge I suppose she is one of the Kingdom of Liones." Taka guessed with a grin. "The Captain appears to care for her, but most likely only for his perversions." Takamoto caught a giant fist for his captain, tapping his chin. "Actually it would seem that she is hunting for us Horrors more than anything else so it appears the Captain wants to as well. I say we go along in peace. Beating up the Captain would do not do us anything good other than letting out some energy that could be used in walking." Takamoto explained calmly, smiling at his fellow Horror the entire time, showing his pointed teeth.

Diane pouted and fell on top of her other Horror, who caught her and began to trot along. Hawk's pig jaw dropped and followed after the two, and Meliodas laughed. "Sir Meliodas... Is that how they always are?"

The blond warrior grinned at the princess. "Yup! Taka has always been kind of an older brother to Diane and another member, King. After battle Taka would always get rid of his weapon and carry Diane and King for miles until we reached home." Meliodas sighed contentedly as the two followed the three back to Hawk's mother. The princess and Capatin climbed back to the top of Hawk's mother as the group began to walk. "So I doubt Taka even remembers who Ban is, so Diane, any idea where that theiveing bastard is?"

Diane asked to be flipped over by Takamoto, who did it in a swift move and was now carrying Diane by her back. "I've heard rumors that he's been locked at Baste prison for the past ten years. Not sure if the rumors are true though." Meliodas smirked.

"Hey, we got two Horrors for the time of one. We got time to spare, so..." Meliodas slid down to Hawk's mom's ear. "Excuse me ma'am, do you know where Baste prison is?" Hawk's mom let out a snort.

"Momma says we are heading in the direction of it! There's also a town so we could get Taka a doctor too!" Hawk yelled, and everyone nodded. "Momma, let's run!" Hawk called and then burst off on his powerful trotters. His mother accepted the challenge and began to heave her hooves and to take off, causing Meliodas to grab Elizibeth's breasts and push against the Boar's Hat. Takamoto smiled which no one saw and summoned more strength, bursting in a flash after the party. His feet would crack the ground where they landed as he leaped with Diane, just managing to catch up with the running green hog. Then he out paced it. Then he ran up alongside Hawk, who was shocked to see the Horror not even winded. "Wow! At this rate we'll be there in no time!" Takamoto nodded, and all of the runners kept on their sprint, all their riders enjoying the refreshing rush of air. It was time for the true hunt to begin!

Ban shifted in his cage, letting out a low whistle. No matter how many stakes they out in, no matter how much blood they drew he was fine. This was getting boring... Pain was not anywhere near strong enough to bring him pleasure nor sanctuary. He wanted to break out, but where would he go? The Sins were disbanded, he was a fugitive and the kingdom for a multitude of reasons. He didn't even have any idea where Taka was and he doubted Taka even remembered him if he did know. If Gowther didn't write stuff down for him he wouldn't even remember his favorite booze. As he was considering trying to find the copycat bastard anyway, the doors of his cell opened.

"He's right in here Lord Gilthunder." A knight walked in the room and the door closed behind him. Pink hair, blue eyes, angry look and beaten up.

"Ban, Fox's Sin of Greed." The man snarled, and Ban rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm right here. What do you want? Kill me? If so, good luck with that." Ban said annoyed, closing his eyes.

"What do you know about Takamoto, Gorgon's Sin of Narcissim?" Gilthunder asked, and Ban's eyes snapped open. "I see I have your interest. Then again, Narcissism is no sin. It is a Horror of mankind, so speak Bandit Ban."

The prisoner laughed and whooped. "The man's alive?! Where'd you see him?!" Ban asked, a wide grin upon his bearded face.

Gilthunder considered his options. He could ask the sin, or now horror he had tamed or ask this one in an information exchange. Two sources were better than one. "He was seen in the Forest of Dreams with the Serpent Horror. I fought him and lost."

"I'd bet my ass you did! When Taka's going all out even I have trouble keeping up! A young knight like you should have your ass handed to ya! WOHOO! Taka is back baby, and once he gets his hands on his treasure the whole world is screwed back and forth! I can't believe it, the man is living and beating! AAAAHAHAHA!" Ban proclaimed, laughing out loud so hard he began to gasp for air. Gilthunder sighed and left the prisoner happy, closing the door and locking it himself before leaving for home. He needed the other source.

The group arrived in town and Hawk's mother burrowed her way into the ground without a trace. With that Taka put down a beaming Diane, who offered to carry Takamoto to the nearest doctor, an offer that was instantly accepted by Meliodas, saying he would carry Elizibeth in turn. Hawk took that chance away and the five proceeded into the city, Takamoto sleeping in Diane's hands. The townspeople ran when Diane walked through, and all she asked for was a doctor for her wounded friend. She pouted when Elizibeth and Meliodas said they were going to take over the search themselves, and she held the sleeping Takamoto close. The three hunters found a doctor and told Diane to bring Takamoto, and she handed him over. Soon enough Takamoto was all wrapped up and sleeping in a bed. Then Dana gave medicine to the Horror, who stayed sleeping peacefully. In a moment Takamoto's chest stopped moving as Elizabeth applied a new cool towel.

"Sir Meliodas, he stopped breathing!" Elizabeth gasped, and Dana was silent.

Meliodas rushed from the window to his friend, hitting him a couple times. "Taka? Taka! You okay Taka? Wake up damn you!" Meliodas snarled, slamming a fist down on the Horror's stomach. No response.

"You may stop you assault, Meliodas." Dana stated almost silently. "Your comrade will never wake up again after the poison I treated him with." Dana admitted, and one of the Weird Fangs appeared.

"Good work there, Dana. I was hoping for the Dragon Horror, but taking the hand of..." Before anyone could even blink Takamoto was up and upon the knight, crushing his wrist in a quick squeeze of his bandaged hand. "GAH! How is this possible? You... You were dead!" Golgius backed away, his horned armor and smile not changing, but fear rocked the entire knight.

"That's the sad thing about you young ones." Takamoto said calmly, squeezing his own hand. "You are too easily fooled." In another instant Golgious was being head butted into a wall by the indifferent horror, who had begun to stretch. The wounded knight turned invisible and ran off, and Taka was punched in the jaw. It cracked, but locked back into place by Takamoto.

"What in the nine hells you idiot?! Why'd you play dead?!" Meliodas roared, and Takamoto smiled.

"I sensed the knight's magical force and decided to draw him out. My playing dead was an act that drew out your inner strength from what I sensed." Takamoto stated, reaching for new clothes. He now wore black pants that reached halfway down his calves and his upper body was simply wrapped in bandages since no shirt of Dana's would fit him.

"Fine... You and your insane plans." Meliodas mumbled, nodding towards Elizabeth. "Come on, we're going to... Taka?" Takamoto had Dana by his neck, angry.

"You have to explain if you wish to survive. If not you have seen what I have done to a knight's armor. I can do much worse to bare human flesh." Takamoto snarled, and Elizabeth rushed towards him.

"Sir Takamoto! Please stop! It wasn't his idea!" Elizabeth cried.

"It is not a hired murder's idea to kill someone either, is it?" Takamoto asked. "If someone was hired to murder your father and did so, would you save them at prosecution?" Takamoto questioned, his grip tightening on Dana's neck. Elizabeth faltered.

"No..."

"It wasn't his idea!" Takamoto declared, and as he was about to snap Dana's neck the man was saved by Meliodas who took him away.

"Enough! Taka, hunt down the knight! That's an order!" Takamoto froze and processed, then left.

Golgius ran away as fast as he could, only to be punched across the face by something he couldn't see. He couldn't sense anything either, so he was confused. Golgious kept running only to hit a wall he didn't even know was there. It just burst into existence once he hit it, and he backed away.

"Hey! Knight!" Golgious turned to see the pig, man, and girl.

"How..." That same punch landed in the exact same place and Golgious caught wind of who it was. "You! That horror!" Golgious cried, and Takamoto materialized into the world.

"Your ability is interesting. I have improved on it of course, but I may use this more." Golgious stood and backed away, surrendering.

"I'll stop! I swear! Please, just don't hurt me! He cried, trembling. He threw his hands up, and all five blades were caught by an unhappy shape shifter. "How, you caught my blades before they were inches from hand!" Golgious cried, beginning to back away.

"Much too slow. Much too slow." Takamoto tsked, and raised a hand. Golgious ran off and Takamoto gave up in his pursuit. "Now we must find who you call Ban."

* * *

 **A/N : This is probably gonna be the only author's note. For everyone who is saying, 'Narcissim is not a sin! Narcissim and Pride are the same thing!' Yeah. I know Naricissim isn't a sin. Did you read the title of the story? He's a horror of mankind, not their sin. Also, Pride - a feeling or deep pleasure or satisfaction derived from one's own achievements, the achievements of those with whom one is closely associated, or from qualities or possessions that are widely admired. Naricissim - excessive or erotic interest in oneself and one's physical appearance. Now them, after Meliodas's explanation of their differences and Takamoto's ability, appearance, and these direct definitions, I hope you know the two words mean very different things. Pride - Only cares about their own opinions of themselves. Narcissim - Only cares about how others views of them. That's all.**


	4. Chapter 3

Takamoto lowered his hand and began to run towards the large area in the distance. He sensed a magical presence as he ran, and heard the gentle chime of a bell. "You! Horror of Death!" I remember you!" Takamoto turned and kept running backwards, finding a tall knight in large blue armor with a golden emotionless face staring down on him.

"I know not of you. Explain yourself." The stoic horror replied, only to be swung at with great malice, an effort the Horror instantly nullified with his palm. He knew the magical energy, and he was with it recently. "Interesting... You claim I am the Horror of Death, but I am the Horror of Narcissism." Takamoto stated, dodging attack with his arms crossed, occasionally kicking a fist away.

"You are Death! There is no other perfect copy such as death to the human man! Your Sin is Death!" Takamoto's memory surged back at the mention of his sin, and rage flowed with it smoothly. The knight was suddenly sent sprawling through the air despite his size with a uppercut before he could see the attack and even feel the impact until seconds later. "How..." After about half a minute an earth column appeared out of nowhere and slammed the already falling knight into the ground. That Horror who had done that was priming for another strike when he was kicked across the face by a familiar boot. Instead of his captain which he was expecting he saw the knight, and went spiraling through the air into a group of trees. He stood and cracked his neck to now see the two knights, large and small fighting. He noticed the princess and pig with a boy and man, and noticed the boy holding a staff with a small bell. Takamoto raised a fist and pounded the ground and it rippled to make everything tumble. He heard the bell chime and saw Meliodas and Diane fighting pause, and the Horror knew the source.

Elizabeth managed to recover and check on the shell-shocked boy, and as she was about to comfort him the boy was punched into a tree, and the staff was floating. "Who's there?"

"Death." The voice answered, before revealing itself to be Takamoto. The Horror lost the staff when the girl ran over to the boy and returned the staff, and when he was about to break both girl and boy, Meliodas grabbed his wrist.

"Wait." He said sternly, and Takamoto obeyed.

"That was very foolish, giving me back this staff..." The boy said, surprised at the silver haired princess.

"I'm not afraid of Sir Takamoto... As long as Sir Meliodas is there, I know he can't harm us." Elizibeth said happily, only to have a swarm of bugs flow down upon the guardian. She screamed and the boy laughed.

"What a great princess... So naïve, but in a good way. Is is too bad that you are of royal blood." The boy said, transforming in that very same knight that assaulted Takamoto, who winced. "Now then, Meliodas, are you going to release that beast upon me and let her die? Those bugs will sting her and fill her will dangerous toxins if you dare lay..." The bugs dropped dead in an instant, and Meliodas released his grip on Taka.

"Go." The knight was sent flying by a punch across the jaw, and then a barrage of blows in succession. A tanned fist dented the armor in a thousand ways, the earth being scarred by the shapeshifter. The metal crippled beneath the extreme pressure, and the last blow was a kick to the face that impaled the Holy Knight in the walls of Baste Prison. Just as the knight stood Takamoto impaled him through the chest with a hand, the knight dying once half of it was scooped out. Takamoto threw it away and sat down, waiting for his ensemble. He would flick away the occasional apprentice that came to challenge him.

Ban heard it. He felt it. He sensed it! "It is time!" Ban declared proudly as he snapped his chains, and breaking down the door in a flick of his wrist. "TAKAMOTO!" He called, stretching and knocking out both guards in a swing of his chains. The Horror at the base of the prison heard his name called, and looked up at the prison. The voice rung a familiar tone, but the Horror could not match it to a memory.

As Ban was about to yell again, he was rushed by someone. He dodged every single of the attacks to a certain point, until his hair was cut down short and even. "Whew, thank you! I needed a trim anyway, so I guess I owe you one." Just as the girl was about to respond, the floor ruptured to reveal a freed Takamoto. Ban dodged all the rubble caused by the rupture, but the girl was knocked into the resulting hole by debris. "If it isn't you, you brilliant bastard!" Takamoto tilted his head to the side, confused. "Here, watch this." Ban chopped off his own hand, and by the time the hand hit the floor a new one had popped up. "Remember that?" Takamoto shook his head. "There's gotta be something... I got it!" Ban pointed out the scar on his neck, and Takamoto remembered the night. Rage, blind rage and aggression along with a sense of protection of his blade from Meliodas. So much so that Takamoto could not forget the night that his Captain snapped and used Enchant Hellblaze to permanently scar the horror of greed.

"Ban?" Takamoto asked, and was hugged at the speed of sound.

"You do remember me! Hooray!" Ban dropped the happy horror, who now had a broad stupid grin on his face and tapped his chin. "Wait, if you did just remember me now, how did you remember who I was enough to get here... Wait, the pinkette mentioned you being with Diane... Diane wouldn't care enough so..."

"Geez Taka, I know I said get up to who called you as fast as possible, but..." The short blonde man was tackled by Ban as well, right into a wall. Takamoto copied his actions, picking up both of his fellow horrors. "Ban!" Meliodas slapped both away in a happy fit of strength, Ban being sent into a wall and Takamoto bounced off the wall in a flash with ease. He still shattered it but recovered just as Diane and Hawk arrived. Ban tackled Takamoto again, only to be grabbed and thrown to Diane, who raised a happy fist to beat Ban over to Meliodas, who uppercutted Ban right to awaiting drop kick from Taka. Ban recovered off a pushup as Takamoto landed, a punch aimed for the Horror's head.

"Okay! It is time my friends!" Ban said, clapping. Takamoto watched as the two got ready to arm wrestle, assuming their same position. Takamoto took up both of their rights by morphing his left hand into a right one. "Okay, Taka, half strength. No fourth. You've always been a bit crazy at one-hundred percent while doing this."

"Yeah, I agree." Meliodas said. "We destroyed that mountain when trying to stop you from destroying the outer layer of the crust."

Takamoto nodded and mentally shut down his overall strength. The three began and the floor rumbled. "Diane, what the heck are they doing?!" Hawk said, knowing they had precious cargo in Diane's bag and that the floor was shattering from the three way struggle. Diane was lot in admiration, mumbling to herself. Hawk ran to try and stop the three titanic forces from testing their strengths, only to be kicked away and sent around wildly by a kick from a distracted Takamoto. He hit Ban over the head which made his grip slacken just enough that Takamoto could force him through the ground itself, throwing him down to the bottom floor. He turned all his focus to Meliodas, who he quickly threw down as well. In amongst the chaos he realized the magical aura around the prison had begun to shatter, but not fully. In turn he screamed as loud as possible as to expand the bailer, causing everyone to cry out in agony and cover their ears. The people outside the barrier noticed the expanding purple bubble of protection growing and cracking, sending them all off running. Golgius carrying the incapacitated Jericho turned invisible and scrambled off as fast as he could from the source.

The barrier shattered and Takamoto rushed to catch all of his victims, running through rubble whilst dragging Diane. They arrived back in town in a matter of minutes, Takamoto dropping them all off. He crouched and waited for them to regain their composure as he thought of his past and abilities as hard as he could. "Nothing..."

'Hey! Taka!" By the time the Horror regained reality it was dark and his allies were celebrating. Ban held out a mug of booze, which Takamoto took silently. "A toast, to the reuniting of the Eight Honored Horrors!" Ban declared, and everyone echoed while Taka did weakly. He took a sip of his drink, waiting for his friends and allies to vanish into their presences before he vanished himself.

* * *

 **Sorry.**


	5. Chapter 4

Takamoto returned from the valley by morning, hopping onto Diane. "What happened? Takamoto asked, as the hungover giant was snuggling a tree she had uprooted. Suddenly he was grabbed and snuggled by his ally, who was mumbling to herself. Takamoto sighed but relaxed. He hated hurting the gentle giant so he went to sleep with her. Takamoto was dropped when Meliodas woke up Diane, and he sighed as he rose.

"Well then, three Horrors down, four more to go." Meliodas said, waving everyone towards the Boar Hat. He locked eyes with Takamoto for an instant, and he noticed something strange. Takamoto's eyes had gone from their regular browns to a piercing blue. He decided not to question it and once they all had arrived he revealed the plan.

"The Necropolis?" Hawk asked, barely seeing the map until Takamoto lifted him. "Isn't that place for dead people?"

"Not only that my meaty friend, but I'm not entirely sure that it exists!" Meliodas said, and everyone collapsed except Takamoto. "But that's why we have Takamoto!" Everyone looked towards the silent Horror, confused.

"If the city of the dead was truly nonexistent I wouldn't be able to sense a high culmination of magical energy coming from its supposed location." Takamoto explained blankly, as if he expected everyone to know that.

"You heard the man! Hawk Mama, let's ride!" After a loud snort the group began walking. Everyone was getting antsy from the slow movement, so Takamoto hopped out of the window. There was an exchange of snorts, and Hawk was listening in. Hawk Mama rose, and the pace miraculously quadrupled, and now the group was supported by Takamoto as he held Hawk Mama in his hands. In a matter of minutes Hawk Mama was burrowing into the ground and Takamoto was awaiting orders. "Taka, go get some information on the Necropolis. Ban, go check supplies in the back and get ready to cook!" Takamoto was gone before Meliodas could say anything else, following magical energies in the area. He found a little girl leaning against a wall, and her magical energy was high for her size.

"Little one, explain how we reach the capital of the dead." Takamoto ordered, and the girl snapped to attention and her eyes widened in fear.

"You... You still live?" She asked, and Takamoto narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Takamoto asked, confused.

"The entrance... You should know..." The girl began, then her eyes began to close

"Hey Taka, can you believe the captain orders?" Ban asked, and he saw the girl pass out. "Taka, woah! What did you do?" Ban rushed over to the girl and tapped the side of her face, trying to wake her up. Takamoto laid a hand in the girl's head, the skin clammy and cold. "What's the deal doctor?" Ban asked, and Takamoto stood.

"Dehydrated and hungry." Takamoto said, noting the other boy charging at them with a pitchfork. Takamoto narrowed his eyes and waved his hand, only to be stopped by Ban who took the hit and stab to the chest.

"How dare you lay hands on my sister?!" The boy cried, and Takamoto looked him in the eyes and the boy shuddered as Ban pulled out the pitchfork, and Takamoto sensed the large magical energy, turning towards it,

"I was trying to help her." Ban said, jutting his thumb over to Takamoto. "Him on the other hand..." Takamoto jumped in the way od and took the hit from the flying weapon to the chest with it impaling him, but it nothing fatal to him. He pulled the spear out.

"Takamoto... How could you?" A voice said, floating down from the sky.

"The Spirit Spear Chastiefol." Takamoto commented, remembering the shapeshifting weapon. "King, I remember you." The spear flew out of the Horror's hand back to the fairy.

"You always said that you wouldn't forget me for my weapon and magical energy, so I'm not surprised." King winced when a copy of Chastiefol appeared and he waved his hand. The copy blocked the original, and Ban was freaking out, his eyes flicking between both men.

"Wait, Taka, what, how, THAT CAN'T BE KING!" Ban demanded, and Takamoto nodded.

"No other fairy posses such a high level of condensed level of magical energy that still lives today other than King, and he bears the bear mark." Takamoto explained.

"Did you... Did you do that on purpose?" Ban asked, and the Horror was quiet, a bit of a smile on his face. "You sly bastard..."

"Takamoto, this feud does not involve you. You can leave." Takamoto narrowed his eyes and waved his hand, his copy of the Sacred Treasure nearly impaling King. The other Horror dodged it by the skin of his teeth, only to be knocked down to the ground by a calm Takamoto, who moved fast enough to block Ban's upcoming punch. "Why?"

"I would like to understand why you are try to harm Ban." Takamoto answered, and King swung his hand down, impaling Takamoto and Ban through the stomach. Ban healed instantly, and when was about to apologize Takamoto's stomach healed too. "Hm, I am not surprised. You always were rather childish."

King grimaced, But knew he couldn't argue against the person who's detailed logic and reasoning was only second Gowther. "I, I am..." King flew into the air, away from Takamoto who didn't move. "Why do you interfere?" He asked, and Takamoto raised an eyebrow.

"To answer, to protect you. Ban can regenerate at amazing rates and if I were to break your arms it would render your weapon skill mostly useless." Takamoto responded, and just then Diane and Meliodas ran up.

"King?!" They asked at the same time, and Ban freaked out again.

"Not you too! How can that skinny midget be King?!" Ban thundered, and was slapped by Takamoto.

"So, King, where have you..." The Horror flew off and Takamoto jumped after him after turning invisible. The Horror ended up in a space tress away with Oslow, spinning around in midair.

"Damn it Oslow!" King whined, floating upside down. "I need to lose my fear of talking to Diane! She probably thinks I hate her now." He buried his head into the pillow form of Chastiefol, steaming. "No... I don't hate her... I hate him." His wavy floating turned stilted and serious. "Why did Takamoto have to stop me! I was so close..."

"Were you?" Takamoto asked, sitting on his copy of first form Chastiefol. King jumped, but realized that his fellow Horror wasn't going to leave him or fight.

"Well... Maybe." King said, sitting down on his pillow. "I didn't forget he is immortal, but you know about the fossilization form of Chastiefol don't you?" King asked his elder, who nodded. "See! If I get him with that he'll still be immortal, but immortally immobile."

"Could you explain why you wish to do this to Ban?" Takamoto asked, tilting his head to the side and rubbing one of his blue eyes.

King copied, rubbing his eyes, except for years rather than tiredness. "He... He killed my sister and burned down my home!" Takamoto looked up, narrowing his eyes.

"I do not believe Ban would do that. He is not that violent." Takamoto stated, going over the little memories he had of the fun loving fighting Horror.

"How else would he be immortal?" King asked, still wiping tears. "He had to drink from the Fountain of Youth!" King cried, burying his head into the pillow, Oslow sneaking over to comfort him.

"Why would he burn down the forest?" Takamoto asked, floating over to King and patting his back.

"Huh?"

"If he had gotten the drink it would make him immortal, he did not need the destruction of the forest." Takamoto explained. "Also, I suppose your sister was guarding the Fountain of Youth?"

"Yes." King answered, looking over his shoulder.

"Do you believe a mortal man was powerful enough to overwhelm your little sister?" Takamoto asked, and King rolled over, shaking his head. "My guess is that something else happened, a foul play of sorts." Takamoto offered, floating with his arms crossed. King stared at him, and then Takamoto's eyes widened. "King, do you sense that?" King focused and felt it, the other Horrors were gathering in one place and something strong was swirling around him. "It has been an hour so they may have found an entrance to the Nercopolis! Come!" Takamoto burst away and King quickly followed, leaving Oslow alone and confused. The two ended up through the flower petals that stormed and ended up on the Nercopolis.

"Who's memories brought us here?" Hawk asked, and Takamoto landed. "Hey, strange guy, did you do this? You said you knew magic and crap."

"Silence hog." Takamoto ordered, kicking the pig into one of the green pillars of the misty area. "Now then... Ban..." The other red suited Horror was dashing away, King chasing him through the greenish plane. Takamoto instantly followed, keeping pace with Ban. "You are looking for something." Takamoto pointed out, and Ban sent a punch his way. Takamoto blocked swiftly, and ban realized who it was.

"Oh, sorry Taka. Yeah. Looking." Ban answered, and King followed behind quietly. "Can you help me look? Short girl, blond shoulder length hair, amber eyes, and white dress." Takamoto nodded and the two split apart, kicking off stones. Takamoto looked around, dodging lower levels of magical energy and finding a large one. He stood a top a pointed green pillar, finding the girl.

"Oh, it's nice to see you again Takamoto!" The girl hugged the man at his stomach, and Takamoto hugged back.

"Who are you?" Takamoto asked, and the girl giggled.

"Of course you wouldn't remember. It's Elaine!" Elaine answered, bowing down to him. Takamoto's memory flashed back.

Takamoto was walking through an area decades ago, finding an army. "What is your purpose?" Takamoto asked the person he assumed was the leader. He recognized the crest of Liones.

"We are here to get the cup of the Fountain of Youth for our King so his sight of Future may go on forever!" He declared with his army roaring behind him and Takamoto sighed.

"Do you plan on harming the forest?" Takamoto asked, and the army roared in a yes. He asked for one of their blades, they gave him one, and he swung full strength, sending a wind blast so powerful that the entire group was sent over the horizon. "I needed and new one anyway." He walked into the forest, strolling through with no interference. He jumped up at the base of the tree, and landed one foot at the top. A wind blast came at him, but they did nothing to the man who walked forward. He walked up to the little girl, rubbing her blond head of hair as she swung her arms at him.

"Get out of the forest invader! I won't let you have the Fountain of Youth!" The girl declared, and Takamoto smiled.

"Don't worry. I have no need for immortality." The girl looked up at him, reading his true thoughts. _This girl is rather adorable, but of course she is a fairy, centuries old I suppose. Her magic is rather weak, I'll ask if I can stay to train her._ "Excuse me miss, can I please train your magic?" Takamoto asked, and the girl blushed a little.

 _He wasn't lying..._ The girl thought. "Um, can I get your name first?"

"Takamoto, I think." He answered, and the girl tilted her head to the side. "I have terrible memory with anything that doesn't relate to the current or recent situation." Takamoto explained, chuckling a little.

"Alright... I'm Elaine." Elaine stated, bowing to Takamoto, who returned the gesture. "Please, teach me." Takamoto showed a grin he had seen from a young burglar he met and fed earlier. He had taught him how to steal properly, simply perfecting the theif's style.

"Good. Now then, your blades are dull." Elaine looked confused. "You are halfheartedly summoning the winds, you must do so with vigor!" Takamoto raised his hand and swung it, a horizontal tornado of ripping winds extended from him, and Elaine felt the blowback despite being behind him, his red cloak with a high collar flaring in the wind. "I did not use anymore magic than you did. I simply used more... Feeling into it. Magic is controlled by emotion, and the strongest of them is rage, but a close second would be pride or determination. If you have a feeling, a deep feeling of purpose in you attack, you can do what I just did." Elaine nodded and swung her hand, producing the same amount of force she used on Takamoto.

"Huh...?" She asked, and Takamoto smirked whilst ruffling her hair. "What did I do wrong?"

"You lacked determination." Takamoto answering, repeating his example of the roaring winds with another firm wave of his hand. "You do it with the intent of nothing, I do it with the intent of teaching." Elaine raised both her hands, throwing them down. The same amount of force as before and she took some breaths. "Elaine, is there something that you wish to do?"

"Protect the forest." Elaine answered quickly, and was flicked on the head lightly. "Why?" She slightly whined, floating around confused.

"Lies." Takamoto swiftly accused. "You do not wish to protect this place."

"How did you..." She looked into his eyes, and saw them glowing. "You're a fairy?" Takamoto winked now amber eyes.

"Nope. My power is known as Perfect Copy. Anything magical I can replicate and make better." Elaine began swinging at him again, Takamoto sweeping away her attacks.

"How am I supposed to learn if your attacks are naturally better!" Elaine cried, and Takamoto visibly grew sick of the act. His eyes glowed a bright purple and a barrier formed around him, along with a great swirling of winds. "Huh?!"

"You have bored me. Now to destroy this place." The ground was ruptured and Elaine floated away, knowing she couldn't break or stop the attack. He would destroy the forest! She would die and break the one promise she made to Harlequin! It would all be because she couldn't muster enough strength to appease this man. A feeling a raw hatred for herself and sadness filled her as she raised her hands.

"No!" She cried, throwing winds as much as she could, her weak gales doing little to the shield if anything at all. In a final attempt she focused hard, forcing all of her magical energy into one attack, calming. "I will not fail Harelquin." She demanded in a menacing tone. She thrust a palm forward, a powerful gale of deadly winds sharp and firm tore through the devastating lavender shield, and sending a variety of cuts through Takamoto, who fell from the onslaught. "Do not destroy the forest." Elaine ordered, and Takamoto grinned as he rose.

"Of course." He answered, wiping his blood. "Now then, are you ready to go again?" Her eyes widened, realizing what she just did, spinning around.

"Of course!" Elaine said happily, raising her hands for another round.

* * *

 **Next chapter will be a full finish of the Takamoto Elaine story!**


	6. Chapter 5

Elaine, unsure of how to copy her earlier skill, turned to her master. Takamoto, who was happy that his new pupil managed to pull off her latest feat of destructive power. "How do I do it again?!" Elaine asked excitedly, and Takamoto smiled at her.

"Practice." Elaine collapsed, and Takamoto checked on her worryingly. "Is something wrong?" The teacher asked, and Elaine rose up, floating.

"Is there no other way for me to do that again?" Elaine asked, and Takamoto tapped his chin.

"I could try to destroy the forest again..."

"Anything but that!" Elaine cried, and Takamoto tapped his chin again.

"I could try to kill you..."

"Please don't!" Elaine begged, and Takamoto nodded, tapping his chin.

"I can think of no other methods. Do you have any loved ones that I could threaten?" Takamoto asked, and Elaine sighed.

"Please, help me practice..." The two got set up, and Takamoto, after thinking came up with a plan.

"Your magical force is naturally dispersed. That is not good, I recommend you focus it in one singular point. For Example." Takamoto reproduced the same wind magic that Elaine possessed, using two hands. It was strong, but still weaker than Elaine's earlier gusts. Then, using one hand, he produced double the force, scaring animals in the forest as the power of his gales doubled. Finally, he focused it upon one finger, and a win of five times the force appeared, and he had to angle it upward in order to avoid damaging the forest. And to hit a bird that he was considering eating. After retrieving said bird, he jumped back up the tree and smiled at a stunned Elaine. "Now then, try to use your magic power again, but with only one hand." Elaine tried, and was blown away nearly into the based of the Great Tree. Takamoto caught her, and realized her plight. "Got it. I know how to fix this." Takamoto flipped through a book he had, and snapped his fingers. A root came up and wrapped around Elaine's leg, and he smiled. "Practice while I go proceed to make us food." Before Elaine could comment, Takamoto vanished. She nodded to herself, and began to practice. After being nearly sent into the tree again, she was glad that the root was there.

The day went by, long and hard for the fairy princess. However, to her surprise, she never ran out of stamina. Sure, both of her hands hurt after extensive usage, but her magic pool enervating depleted. Takamoto would occasionally appear and help her focus her power, going from one hand, to finding out the one finger would have too much insane recoil for the petite girl to handle, and found her palm worked better. As Takamoto cooked, Elaine mastered her ability. Sure, her hands hurt, but once the root retracted after the teacher called his student, the girl was happy and floating about. "Thank you so much, Takamoto!" The man grinned, and handed her some cooked wild boar. As far as Elaine knew, there were no wild boars about for miles, and she had questions, but she stayed quiet, and took the berries he had gotten instead of the animal. "What is in your book?" Elaine asked, finding her teacher flipping through it. With his strange attire of a black pants and a white long sleeved shirt, with a little string that usually held the clipped book.

"Oh? It holds records of Britannian mythology. Also, a few notes of spells I learned." Takamoto answered, gesturing to his student. "Here, this is on Demon mythology." Takamoto's book detailed the history on demons, and all their types. Also, how they had multiple hearts and were very, very dangerous. "These are some of the most powerful creatures in existence. According to this, they lost a Great War against all the other races. Even the goddess clan." Takamoto flipped a few pages to the beings of light, the goddess clan, flipping past drawings of Dolor the Original Giant King and Gloxinnia the First Fairy King, which Takamoto paused to stare longingly at for only a few moments. "They were supposedly the only counters to the demons powerful darkness manipulation." Takamoto explained, raising his palm. Both a spout of darkness and light appeared, neutralizing each other. "Their races have vanished nearly altogether for reasons I do not know, I'm afraid." Takamoto said, and Elaine nodded, scared yet intrigued with Takamoto's vast knowledge and power base.

Speaking of said power base, she did have another question. "Takamoto, why didn't my magic power run out when I was practicing?" Elaine asked, and Takamoo chuckled.

"I was sharing my magic pool with yours through the root. I figured you may run out while I was away, so I just linked our powers."

"How did you not run out of magical power, teacher?" Takamoto laughed out loud, his voice reaching through the forest.

"Elaine, touch my hand and see my magic pool." Takamoto responded, and Elaine, worried, took up her teachers hand. Trying to reach into his magic pool was overwhelming. There appeared to be no feasible end to it, just a bottomless well that seemed to go on for eternity. "I'm not sure how I have this much power, but I assume it a copy of another ability I have seen used in the past." Takamoto explained, and Elaine viewed her teacher in shock.

'That power... I didn't really, ever harm him... I cannot harm him... What is he?'

"I don't know Elaine, do you have any idea?" Takamoto asked, and Elaine backed away embarrassed. He could read hearts like a fairy, and her feelings of fear and shock must have been easily detected. "I suppose not. Well then, get rest. I will have to depart soon, and I wish for you to practice some more before i go." Before Elaine could ask questions, the man was asleep. She decided that she had enough information for the day, and at that she welt to sleep. In the morning, her master had gone and the root was wrapped around her ankle. She kept pumping out air until she had mastered it, and even though her master was gone, she was proud and knew that he he probably somehow knew about her new confident status. As she floated back and forth, waiting for Takamoto, something blocked out the sun. Then, slowly but surely, it began to snow. The snow was dark however, and Elaine could sense the dangerous energy being released. However, before she could do anything, the creator of the snow landed. A monster, of gray skin, and soulless yellow eyes hungrily eyed the soul of the powerful fairy girl.

"A... Demon?" She wondered aloud, before instantly blasting the monster with a gust of her wind. It did nothing, but ward off the black snow and impress the demon. However, once the demon reached for her, the hand of the creature vanished. Then the rest of its arm.

"Ah, you are even stronger than the last one. Must you follow me? I was going to leave today." Takamoto said, devouring the demon's flesh, and for the first time Elaine saw her teachers sharp teeth. "Fine then. Unlike the red one, you have five hearts. Interesting." Takamoto muttered, writing this down in his tbook. As the demon back away, a wall rose behind it. "You are not allowed to leave, yet. Allow me to deal with this snow of yours." Takamoto waved his hand, and the snow coalesced in his palm, its negative energy not affecting him. Suddenly, it flashed white, and Takamoto threw it at the demon. It flashed in a bright light, and died on the spot. "Now then, for your resting place. This book details the original location of this place would be the best." Takamoto raised a hand. "Alright then." Suddenly the demon vanished, and the wall behind it did as well.

Elaine, who watched the entire ordeal in silence, was shell-shocked. "You... What..."

"You have many questions I assume. But I have few to no answers. I can tell you I was quite a distance away, in the land of giants. Also, that I must go." Elaine slowly nodded. "Anyway, goodbye my pupil, wish you luck defending your home and I hope someone will come to satiate you." Before Elaine could question anything, Takamoto vanished.

* * *

After remembering all of this, Takamoto nodded slowly, and patted his students head. "Did someone ever come to satiate you? And why are you dead?" Takamoto questioned, and Elaine sighed.

"Yes, a human named Ban. He satiated me, until the demon came." Takamoto's eyes widened.

"A demon?"

"A red one, yes. A demon came and... Destroyed the forest..." Takamoto felt a tear rolled down his face, and hugged his smaller student. "It's fine..." She muttered sadly, and then lead Takamoto. "You came with my brother and Ban, did you not?" Elaine asked, and Takamoto nodded, following close. "Well, my brother is... Confused. I need your help."

"Of course, I shall do what I can." Takamoto said, and the two saw the confrontation between the fairy and the immortal human, and watched the petrification of the latter. As King turned, Takamoto and Elaine's spirit trailed behind him. Takamoto looked at the statue, and laid a hand upon it. A single spell he remembered, due to the nature of the state of his ally, and whispered, "Absolute Cancel.". Suddenly the effect ended, and Ban broke free, grinning at Elaine.

"You managed to get Taka to help you out? Impressive..." He said, and Elaine smiled.

"I told you I knew some powerful people." She responded, and King turned in shock.

"What...?! Takamoto?! Ban?! Where, is that my sister?!" King asked, and Takamoto smiled confused at the powerful warrior.

"Yes, it is King. Can you not see her?" Takamoto asked, and King nodded. With a grim nod, Takamoto understood the situation. Then he heard the detonation. "We shall deal with that later. Ban, King, we must go to assist our comrades." Suddenly Chastiefol appeared as a copy by Takamoto, and he vanished across the green stone plains. Ban, staring forlornly at his love, sighed.

"I'll be back, and I promise to bring you back." Quickly, he made his way all the way across the field, and King stayed with Elaine, or what he saw as golden specs.

"Elaine, why can't I see you?! Why do you support that killer?!"

"Brother, do you believe that if he truly was a killer, Takamoto and I would support him? That I would love him?" Elaine asked, and King broke.

"You love that mon..." Suddenly hit hit King. Takamoto had offered it as an idea earlier. "Elaine, what happened? Who destroyed the Fairy King's Forest?"

"A demon. Ask Takamoto about it, he knows much more than he really lets on." Elaine said, appearing slowly as she is to her brother. "Now please, help..." There was another titanic explosion. "Help them."

Takamoto arrived on the battlefield, wary of the new Holy Knight that was casually defeating the not caring Horrors of Wrath and Envy. As he appeared, he sent Chastiefol forth to block the next explosion, and the Holy Knight turned, only to be socked in the jaw and through a green pillar. "Oh! Now you show up, Taka!" Meliodas said, and Takamoto nodded.

"Who are you?" The Holy Knight asked, rising up.

"I ask the same question." Takamoto said, bringing back his copy of the Sacred Treasure.

"I am Guila! The wielder of Explosion!" She declared, and Takamoto nodded.

"I am Takamoto, Horror of Death." Takamoto raised a hand. "And here is your power, but better. Hyper Detonation." Suddenly where the Holy Knight was standing, detonated with twice the power of the original explosion. As he was about to unfurl and utilize more power, many small daggers rushed the falling Holy Knight.

"Takamoto, assist me please." King asked as he floated downwards, and Takamoto nodded, raising his hand. Suddenly all the daggers were blown back by a titanic detonation, which Meliodas, the newly arriving Ban, and Diane had to hide from. The two magic users smiled slightly, and as they nodded at one another they began to glow with light. "Ah, I see. Finally the realm is rejecting our presence as the living, we shall be removed henceforth." As most were scared, Takamoto smiled at Ban and Elaine, both of them promising one another something. As he began to fade, Takamoto felt a hand upon his shoulder. He turned, and before he could recognize the insane amount of magical power the person held, or their identity, he was banished.

* * *

 **SORRY!**


End file.
